Rule Number one
by Kyizi
Summary: Picks up during Rory and Logan's conversation at the start of "But I'm a Gilmore" and takes a little twist...


**Rule Number One**

by Kyizi

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. The dialogue at the start is directly lifted from the show. No copyright infringement intended.

**Spoilers:** Takes place during "But I'm a Gilmore". The start picks up during Rory and Logan's conversation at the start and takes a bit of a twist.

**Notes: **I'm still working on the next chapter of Skies Are Blue and, when I was writing it, this wouldn't leave me alone. I may write more of it, if it comes to me, and I may just leave it as it is, but I just couldn't resist!

~x~x~x~x~x~

Rory took a deep breath, feeling somewhat like they were going round in circles. She knew her mother had been hurt that she hadn't confided everything that morning, but this was something that Rory had to do alone. She had made a lot of mistakes when it came to relationships and, as enlightening (and, well, _fun_) as this current one had been, it really wasn't a relationship and it had driven home the fact that, even if she wasn't necessarily good at starting relationships (or keeping them going, so far), that really _was_ what she wanted. A relationship. What she needed right now was for Logan to get the point and let her go shower, get some tacos and go to sleep.

She shrugged at him. "I'm a girlfriend girl, Logan. I have boyfriends, not escorts," she said, trying to reiterate her point.

"Ah," he said, starting to pace and it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to stop, because he was making her dizzy. However, she'd made it this far without admitting to her hungover state, so she bit the bullet and continued.

"I thought I could be different, but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe we can just go back to being friends again."

"Or maybe we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"What?" she asked, stunned and wondering if she'd actually heard him right. She had been very drunk, but she hadn't ever realised that going crazy was a side effect.

"I get it. I get what you're doing."

"I'm not _doing_ anything."

"Hey, if that's what you want then just come out and say it. But you coming in here and issuing an ultimatum-"

"I am not issuing an ultimatum!"

"That's not what I heard."

"I said let's be friends!"

"That's not what you meant!"

Rory moaned. "I need a taco!"

"All right, fine. I'll do it," he said, stopping in front of her and she wondered what she'd missed.

"Do what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."

"You can't be my boyfriend." She'd seriously slipped into the twilight zone.

"Why not?"

"Because you _told_ me that you can't be my boyfriend."

"If I say I can, then I can."

"You have a hundred girls on speed dial. You keep a second bathrobe in your closet for overnight guests." And, seriously, why had she got herself into this again? Sure he was cute and funny and...okay _no_. She'd come here to end this.

"That's all beside the point. You came in here to say you were unhappy with the situation, right?"

"Right."

"Fine. I've rectified the situation. Problem solved."

"No. Problem not solved."

"Hey. If I say I can do this, I can do this!"

"But I can't!" she cried. She had to make him understand. "I don't want to be your social experiment, Logan."

He froze. "Have you been speaking to Finn?"

"What? What does Finn have to do with this? He doesn't even know who I am, even when I know he's nowhere near as drunk as he likes to pretend he is."

"Trust me, Ace, he knows who you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"I do mind. Or I will mind again later. Preferably after I've showered and after I've stopped feeling like I was hit by a mack truck. At high speed."

"Are you hungover, Ace?" he asked incredulously, smiling widely.

"There is no need to sound so... _amused_, Huntzberger."

"On the contrary, I think this is the perfect opportunity to be _very _amused."

"Logan, don't be an ass."

"You like my ass."

"Yes, it's a very pretty ass, but I am not going to change my mind."

"I'd say you can still ogle, but it sounds like that ship has sailed."

"Logan, that ship has _sunk_."

"Ouch, way to hurt my feelings, Ace," he said, looking rather amused. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?" He asked a few moments later.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't do this any more and I won't make you into someone you're not ready to be. I like you, Logan, but you're not ready to settle down and I can't be just another one of the many any more. I deserve better."

"I know."

"So do you, but you don't seem to get it yet."

"Can I look you up when I do?"

"If I'm still single, sure, I'd like that."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll be pining for me for years to come, Ace. I'm a hard act to follow."

"And so modest, too."

"It's a special quality."

She laughed, but winced and closed her eyes when the sound seemed to pierce her eardrums. When she opened her eyes again, he was looking at her indulgently.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because you're adorable, but you look like death warmed up."

"My head hurts," she said with a pout.

He chuckled. "Go on, go home and take your shower, take a few aspirin and get some sleep. You'll feel better, trust me."

"With that? I do."

"I've had enough experience. Go on, I know know you were thinking it."

"Yes, but I figured I'd insulted you and your ass enough this morning."

"Go on, I'll come by later, we'll go out to dinner and you can continue to insult me and my ass."

"Logan, I'm not going to change my mind."

"So because we're not sleeping together, we can't be friends?" he asked, smiling and clearly baiting her.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm being stupid."

"Well, in this case, you are being stupid." She pouted again and he chuckled. "Go on, I'll come by around six."

"And _then _you'll tell me what you meant about Finn?"

"No, that you can ask him about yourself when you see him. Just...if you see him before I do, tell him I said it's okay and remind him about rule number one."

"I don't know what that means."

"I'm aware of that, Ace, but he will."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be very annoyed by this conversation later."

"I'm sure you will be and you can tell me all about it when you've had a shower, because seriously, Ace, you must've had a _lot _of alcohol."

"Are you saying I smell? Mean!"

"Kidding, actually, but it was totally worth it for the look on your face. Now go."

"Fine, but this isn't over, Huntzberger."

"I thought you weren't going to change your mind, Ace? Sorry, but you just sank that boat."

She whimpered. "I do not have the energy for this."

"That's what makes it so much fun. It's one of the few opportunities I have to actually win a sparring match with you without even trying."

There was a knock at the door and Logan opened it to find a pretty brunette smiling at him; Rory wondered if the woman even realised she was in the room. Rory recognised her, but she was pretty sure she wasn't even registering on the girl's radar.

"Hey, it's okay," she interrupted, realising that Logan was about to turn the woman away. "We're done and I really do need to go back to my dorm. Go have lunch and I'll see you at six. Are we meeting the guys?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can shanghai Stephanie, Julia and Rosemary into joining us, even out the testosterone a little for you."

"I'm sure I'll manage ether way, but it'd be nice to see them again." She smiled at the girl standing patiently in the doorway. "Janice, right? You're in my literature class?"

"Yeah, and weren't you also with that girl who made that professor cry in the lobby last week?"

"Paris?" Logan questioned and Rory sighed.

"Yes and yes, unfortunately, that was me. But really, Yale should know better than to put fresh meat in front of Paris Gellar. She has made grown men who've spent years in _politics_ cry."

Janice glanced between Rory and Logan and winced a little. "I really didn't mean to interrupt. It's Rory, right?"

"Yes, it is, and you weren't interrupting, I really was just leaving."

"Why don't you join us tonight," Logan asked, surprising the girl.

"Oh, okay. Sure, I can meet you there."

"I didn't mean we couldn't have lunch, Janice," he said with a smile.

"Oh, right, of course. Sounds good."

"Then I'll see you both tonight," Rory said, making her way through the door. "I really do have to get going."

"Yes, please shower first."

"I'm going to hurt you as soon as I have full motor function back."

"Looking forward to it, Ace."

Rory smiled and shook her head slightly as she said her goodbyes and made her way back to her dorm. That really had gone better than she had expected and it certainly had been a nice boost to her ego that he'd tried so hard, that he'd been so _willing_ to change himself for her. Maybe if they'd started out on that footing after being just friends first; maybe if she hadn't had such bad experiences in starting every other relationship she'd ever had; and maybe if she hadn't been so bound and determined to stop it from happening again, maybe then she'd have let him talk her into it.

As it was, she was just glad that weight had been lifted and even happier that her dorm was in sight, because, even if Logan had been joking, she _felt _like she smelled pretty bad. She figured that if she could just get some sleep – and get rid of the pounding in her head – then the rest of the day might just keep on getting better. And, maybe if she was really lucky, she'd even find out what the hell Logan had been talking about regarding Finn.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Coffee?"

Ron laughed at her and handed over the already-prepared mug. "Daniel called me," he clarified at her look.

"Oh my God, I'm not sure how to take it when the coffee guys around campus call each other to prepare for my presence," she said, mostly proud of the fact – she'd have to tell her mother.

"He said he thought you looked a little tired and, dare I say, hungover. Figured you'd be done with the one he gave you by the time you got here."

"He's a good man that Daniel."

"Do I know you?"

Rory turned around to find Finn towering over her with a smirk on his face and his sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"Finn," she said, not answering his question directly – she was curious to test Logan's theory that Finn did in fact always know who she was and, now that she'd showered and slept, she was feeling more and more curious about what Logan had been implying.

He grinned. "I have to say, I'm impressed, Reporter Girl."

"Why's that?"

"You've managed to do what Colin has been trying to _pay _these guys to do for years."

Rory turned to look at Ron, who shrugged. "We all finish up at the same time, we go for drinks after work – didn't take us long to work out that our most regular customer was the same person. Personality wins over money," he clarified with Finn.

"Couldn't agree more, Ronald. I'll have my usual, if that's okay?"

Ron smirked. "Only because you're a big tipper. And a friend of Rory's."

"I thought money didn't matter."

"No, he said that personality was more important," Rory said with a smile. "And no one could ever debate that you have plenty of both, Finn."

"I think there might be a compliment somewhere in there, love."

Rory shrugged, but didn't respond. She didn't consider leaving either, instead standing beside him whilst he waited for his coffee. A few moments later, they bid Ron goodbye and walked slowly in the direction of her dorm room.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, kitten, but you look a little under the weather."

"That damn Jack is to blame," she said and, when Finn looked like he might be about to go find the nearest person called Jack and beat the crap out of him, continued. "I think Morgan and a few more of his liquid friends might've had a hand in it, too, but you can never really tell with Miss Patty's Founders Day Punch."

"Ah," Finn said, grinning at her. "I have to say, love, I would've paid to see that."

She winced. "No, I really don't think you would've," she said softly. "Definitely not my finest hour."

"How so, pet?"

"You haven't seen Logan yet today, have you?"

"Not yet, no. I think Colin said we were headed out for dinner tonight, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"He tried to tell you before four in the afternoon?"

"Before two, love. That's just cruel."

She winced. "So that's what? Three in the morning? That _is_ cruel." She shook her head, blinking when she realised that Finn was no longer beside her. She turned around to find him looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"Actually, it's about four in the morning. How did you know? Because somehow I doubt that you and Logan discuss me during your time together."

"Actually, you did come up in conversation today, which I actually wanted to talk to you about."

"So Logan _did _tell you?"

"No, I'm a big girl, Finn, and a reporter to boot; I worked it out for myself. You disappear for long periods of time and you can't function early in the morning for a good week or two when you get back and those are just two of the many clues I had to follow. I still don't see how your family can be okay with spending all this money on Yale, though, when they expect you to go home so often and miss so much class. Or how they expect you to function with the time difference well enough to actually do _well _in class. I mean I'm just assuming it's your family, I might be wrong."

"It is, but not in the way you're thinking." He frowned at her, gazing into her eyes as if he was trying to see right into her and it was enough to make her want to run away. Her breath hitched and she was about ready to do her usual and bolt when he spoke. "My mum's sick," he said finally, shaking himself out of the slight trance he seemed to have fallen under (it was nice to know she wasn't the only one who had been affected) and starting to walk again.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, as she fell into step beside him. "Is it... I mean is she going to be okay?"

"Cancer. They don't know, but it's not looking good. I try to go home as often as I can."

"And it's a really long way," she finished softly.

"Never really seemed that far before," he said with a shrug. "I'm used to travelling it. I've been in boarding schools since I was about thirteen, but it seems further now."

"I guess it's bound to when that's what you're going home to. I really am sorry, Finn."

"I know you are, love. So," he said, clearing his throat. "What was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh!" She shook her head and tried to stop thinking about what he had just told her. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. "It was nothing really, just something Logan said when I called things off. He said-"

"Wait, you called things off with Logan?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you haven't seen him today." She looked up at him and shrugged. "It wasn't right for me."

"I could've told you that from the start, kitten. You're not really the 'no strings' kind of girl."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if I could be."

"Why?"

"Because I was fed up being me." She sighed and continued before he could interrupt. "No, that's not true, I was just fed up with the fact that my relationships have never really worked out, that I've never really been in one that even started out the right way, and I wanted to try something that wouldn't end up hurting me. I wanted something where I wouldn't end up hurting other people, I guess."

"Now that I can understand."

"Yeah." Deciding now was as good a time as any, she turned look up at him again. "Finn, why do you always pretend you don't know me?"

He smiled at her. "Because I don't, love, not really."

"But you always ask if you've met me before. Why would you do that if you already know that we have?"

He shrugged. "It's my way, love."

"That's a crappy answer!"

He laughed and she was startled slightly when the sound made her stomach flutter. "You know what, pet, that is a crappy answer, but you're the first to call me on it."

"Well?" she prompted when he still looked like he wasn't going to speak. "I'm still calling bullshit, I want an answer."

"Well, not if you're going to swear at me, pet," he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a game, Finn."

"Yes, it is."

Rory frowned at him, knowing he wasn't talking about cards. "But I don't know the rules."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Reporter Girl. You're a smart one, remember."

"Last night would prove otherwise."

"So how much of this 'Miss Patty's Founders Day Punch' did you drink, exactly?"

"I...have no idea. But I did have a rather fetching bathroom tile design on my face until about three hours ago. Not to mention that I am on friendlier terms with our toilet bowl than I ever wanted to be. It's an experience that I do not intend to re-live."

"Sounds like you had a good night, love."

"No, I had an awful night. I said I didn't want strings, but not hearing from him for over a week was making me feel rejected. I just...I don't know."

"Wait, he didn't call you the whole time he was away?"

Rory shook her head, but was more interested in why it was that he sounded so annoyed. "What?"

"I bloody told him he should call you. He said he would. I have to say, love, I'm glad he didn't go through with his other bright idea."

"What bright idea?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Water under the bridge, right?"

"What idea, Finn?" she said, hoping her tone was firm enough to make him answer.

He sighed and relented, indicating the bench they were passing and joining her when she took a seat. "Look, love, I never meant to get in between you two if it was what you really wanted, I mean it wasn't even my place, but Logan had this bright idea that maybe he could give up all those other girls for you. As much as I like him, and he _is_ one of my best mates, I just-"

"Don't think he could do it any more than I do?"

"I think he could, love, I just don't know how happy he'd be to do it, not in the long run. Not when you two started this thing when he was still seeing other girls. I just couldn't see him making the adjustment so easily. Maybe I'm doing him an injustice, but, out of all of us, he's the one who needs to let loose the most. We might all be set to take over the family businesses, but Logan's dad's the worst. I'm happy with my future and I'll accept it with open arms, if only because my dad was happy to pass it on to my sisters – we're all getting our share, actually - and most of the other guys aren't too far behind, but even those who don't want it are mostly getting it under their own terms. I just couldn't see it being easy for him."

"I agree," she said and his whole demeanour relaxed. "You thought I'd blame you?"

"Sorry, but you women are an unpredictable bunch. I grew up with four sisters, I know never to expect any particular reaction, because if you say the same thing to four different women, you invariably get four different responses and I don't know you well enough to predict yours."

"Well, I'll put your mind at ease, Finn. Logan _did_ ask me."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"And...you said no."

"I told him I didn't want to be a social experiment for him."

"Ah," Finn said, sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Well, I'm beginning to realise why I came up in conversation. When he told us about that plan, he was not only three sheets to the wind, but quite determined to call you up at three in the morning and ask you there and then. I managed to talk him out of it that night and the next morning I told him not to turn his relationship with you into a social experiment to see if he could be faithful."

"That explains a lot, actually," Rory said with a smile. Impulsively, she leaned forward and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Finn."

"For what?"

"For knowing me better than you think you do."

He smiled at her and she liked the way it made her feel. He chuckled suddenly. "I'm sorry, love, I just have to ask; you really broke it off with Logan with a major hangover and a bathroom tile on your face?"

"I didn't have the _tile _on my face! I...just the imprint." He smirked at her. "There's no need to look so amused!"

"Sorry, kitten, I think this is the perfect opportunity to be amused."

Rory laughed. "You know that's pretty much what Logan said. But without the kitten part. I don't think he likes cats."

"Nah, he's more of a dog man."

Rory smirked, but didn't voice the obvious; the laughter in his eyes showed she didn't have to. "See, that should've been my first clue." They grinned at each other and Rory suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Logan also said that if I saw you first I was to tell you it's okay and to remind you about rule number one. I don't know what that means, though, or what he's referring to."

Finn looked surprised, but hid it quickly. "It's okay, love, I do."

"He said you would. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Not right now." He smiled and she had to wonder exactly why it was that she suddenly felt like she should be very wary.

~x~x~x~x~x~

**The End? Possibly. I haven't decided! :)**


End file.
